


Plans

by zuoanji



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Frottage, M/M, Maid Costume, Oz is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz orders Gil to wear a maid costume and things get heated. Of course, Oz had already planned everything out beforehand. After all, he liked to tease Gil, so this was a perfect opportunity to see him all flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.....  
> i finished ph and im so sad...so i wrote porn  
> honestly, this is the longest smut i've written and i feel sinful  
> (also im bad at writing endings bye)
> 
> also thanks 2 my lovely gf for beta-reading it u v u

"Hey, Gil," a voice cut through the silence and Gilbert looked up from the book he was reading, just to see his master grinning at him. He knew what that meant, Oz probably had some idea set in his mind again. There was no escaping once Oz had decided to go through with it.

"What is it, young master?" Gilbert put the book down, his eyes focused entirely on Oz.

The young male chuckled slightly, leaning over the table to close the distance between him and Gil.

"So you're my servant. I want to dress accordingly," his voice clearly showed his amusement, and the grin on his face only seemed to widen as Gil looked dumbfounded at him.

"Dress... accordingly? What do you mean? Do you want me to wear a suit like I did when we were younger?" he asked with sincere curiosity, but before he could ask anything else, Oz had already spoken up.

"No, no! I want you to wear a maid costume," Oz eyes shimmered with something Gil could only describe as pure delight. He couldn't figure out what Oz had exactly in mind that made him grin like that, but Gilbert knew he couldn't, or more like, didn't want to disobey his young master.

"I don't know what you have planned, but if it's that what Oz wants, I'll do it," he answered honestly, his voice showing no hint of emotions. Though, slight nervousness rose in his chest and he couldn't shake it off.

Oz chuckled once again and pointed to the door that led to the bathroom. "I prepared everything for you," he smiled sweetly at him and Gil couldn't help but look away from that sight, embarrassed.

"Alright," he quickly said, his throat feeling dry. He stood up and left the room without saying anything else.

* * *

 

Gil hadn't expected for the skirt to be that short. Normally maid dresses are pretty long, aren't they? This skirt barely covered his ass, and Gilbert couldn't help put pull it down countless times, self-conscious. Oz even gave him underwear to wear - panties, on top of that - and he questioned his master's intentions. He obeyed though and put them on as well, which made the skirt problem even worse.

The fabric felt weird against his skin, but not unpleasant. Just different from what he had felt before. His lower parts felt chilly due to the short skirt, his legs covered just with thigh-high stockings in black, matching his black dress. On his head he wore a usual headband, its white fabric standing out against his raven hair.

Gilbert stood frozen in place, looking in the mirror. He had lost track of how long he had been in the bathroom, and if he had to be honest, he really didn't want to come out. But he had no choice. Only his master, Oz, would see him like that– so it would be fine, right?

Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached for the doorknob and opened the door, a blush appearing on his face as Oz's eyes immediately fixed on him.

"Oh, you look great, Gil~" he grinned and swiftly got up, rushing to Gilbert's side.

Gilbert avoided his eyes with a flushed face, pulling his skirt down even harder than he did before. Oz's compliment didn't help to cease his embarrassment. Oz chuckled at that, taking Gil's wrist into his hand and pulling them away, forcing him to let go of his skirt. As he did so, his skirt returned to its regular position, exposing his panties slightly.

"O-oz, I don't think this skirt is long enough.." Gilbert muttered under his breath, his eyes casted downwards, golden irises hiding behind his eyelashes.

"It's fine, it's fine," Oz reassured him. "You're not going to wear it for long, anyway," he added, his eyes clouding with something dark– something that Gil couldn't describe.

"Huh?" the older man blurted out as the other finished talking, receiving a chuckle in return.

"Don't think too much," Oz grinned, gripping Gil's wrist even tighter than before, suddenly dragging him along. Gil couldn't even protest before he was dragged into Oz's bedroom and pushed onto the bed. His small frame hovered over Gilbert, who could do nothing but blush at that sight.

"Young m-master, what are you doing, you know this is..." he trailed off, averting his eyes.

"Yes, I know very well what I'm doing, Gilbert," he smiled, a genuine smile, "I want to have sex with you." he licked his lips, as if he was ready to devour the other at any moment.

"But young master–"

"Oz," the blond interrupted him, his eyebrows knitting together, "I'm not your 'young master', I'm _Oz_."

Gilbert cleared his parched throat before speaking up again.

" _Oz_ ," he begun, his voice lower than before, "I don't think we should do something like that, after all you're fifteen–"

"Shh," Oz put a finger on Gil's lips to hush him and winked, "Technically I'm _twenty-five_!"

"Still..." his eyes casted downwards and he bit his lip slightly. It was embarrassing how Oz hovered over him and talked like that. And on top of that, he still had the appearance of a fifteen-year old boy. He shouldn't be wanting this, no. But...it's not like he could help it, after all he had fallen in love with this boy when they were still kids. He remembered those times when Oz patted his head, hugged him or pressed him close to his own body. The memories of Oz's warmth seeping through his clothes. He had longed to feel that again, but he couldn't, after all Oz was still fifteen. He cursed fate.

"I missed you," the blond suddenly whispered, burying his face in the crook of Gilbert's neck.

Gil's breath hitched a little but otherwise he remained silent. He didn't want to go further, nor did he want to stop here. He was conflicted. The fact that he was dressed up like that didn't help either. Gilbert wasn't aware how perverted his master could actually be.

"If..." Oz began, he voice barely audible for the other, "If you don't do anything, I will... I can't wait anymore."

He wriggled his hips a little before he successfully sat on the other's crotch. Gilbert's eyes wandered lower, spotting a bulge in the other's pants. Just… what did arouse him? They hadn't even done anything yet.

Gil's hands wandered to Oz's hips, gripping them tightly. He was unsure what to do– after all, he hadn't done anything like that before and he had no idea what was going in his master's mind.

Oz chuckled a little before he started to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall over his shoulder before tossing it aside. He could feel Gilbert's eyes on him the whole time, and when he was about to unzip his pants, he laid his hands on top of Gil's, humming a little to himself. After a few seconds passed, he pulled away and Gilbert got the hint and removed his hands as well, allowing the other to unzip his pants and pull them down. Oz struggled a bit before he realized he wouldn't be able to slip out of his pants while he was sitting on the other's lap, so he rolled off him swiftly in order to remove his pants. His underwear came shortly after, and soon he was completely exposed. However, he wasn't embarrassed at all. After all, he wanted this. In almost no time, the shorter male was on top of Gil again, straddling his hips.

Oz's arousal was clearly visible now and Gil had a hard time tearing his eyes away. With a flushed face he was facing the other side in order not to see Oz's exposed body in front of him. However, the blond wanted him to look at him. To catch the man's attention he slowly started trail his fingers tips from Gil's cheek to his collarbone, grinning when he started blushing at an innocent touch like this.

"You're really cute, come on, look at me," Oz demanded, licking his lips.

Gilbert couldn't disobey his master's wishes, nor did he want to, so he finally looked at the shorter male. The way Oz looked at him was downright illegal, a teasing glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He clearly had the upper hand here, despite being several years younger than him. His slender body and his pale skin looked perfect to bite into, to leave bruises and make the blond squirm underneath him. Gilbert swallowed as his gaze wandered even lower, fixed on Oz's erection, which was already dripping with pre-cum.

"Like what you see?" Oz teased, leaning closer to the other's face. Gilbert could already feel the other's breath on his skin, making him squirm a little.

"You haven't changed even a bit. You're still the cute little Gil I’ve always known," this time Oz smiled nostalgically and laughed a bit, "Makes me wanna be mean."

"O-oz," he breathed, whining a little as Oz started kissing down from his cheek to his neck, his soft lips just barely grazing his sensitive skin. He could feel the man's pulse, throbbing and excited as he licked and sucked on his throat. While doing this, he ground his hips down, lucky that his ass was directly nestled onto Gilbert's member. He wasn't aroused yet, but small gasps and whimpers fell from his lips as Oz moved his ass against him.

However, something was off. Instead of just feeling the softness of Oz's butt, there was something hard rubbing against him. Cracking one eye open, he sent Oz a questioning glance. The blond understood the silent message and looked up from his now reddening skin, a smirk dancing across his lips.

"Ahh, it's rubbing against you, isn't it?" his grin widened even more as Gilbert looked confused at him.

"My ass. I prepared it for you. I've been wearing a butt plug inside me since this morning. Ever since then, I wanted you. I didn't want the plug, I wanted your dick inside me, Gil, please..." Oz's words trailed off and he shuddered at the image of Gilbert sheathed inside him, thrusting into him without mercy. A little gasp fell from his lips and lust-clouded emerald eyes locked with uncertain golden ones as Oz reached behind himself, tugging on the plug a little. It was a simple one, but it was thick and stretched him out so deliciously– which just left him craving more and more– more of Gilbert, his scent, his warmth and his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

If Oz had to be honest, he was ready to cum just imagining those things, but he held back, after all it wouldn't be long until Gil's cock would be inside him. Pulling a little harder, Oz managed to remove the plug from his ass, sighing a little as his suddenly felt so incredibly empty. He casually laid it on the bed beside him and Gilbert eyed it with a flushed face.

_Could his master really be this perverted?_

The blond swallowed audibly, snapping Gilbert out of his thoughts. He began rocking his hips against Gil, watching how his face twisted in pleasure, his arousal steadily growing against the rough movements of his hips. Soon, Gilbert was panting, his legs sliding against the silky soft sheets. Licking his lips, Oz leaned forward and claimed the other's lips, first only pressing and moving against them. But soon, the kiss turned into a messy one, with Oz sucking and nibbling on Gil's lips, smirking against them as the raven-haired male gasped and jerked his hips a little.

"Nngh, O-oz–" was all that could escape Gilbert's mouth as the other sucked so hungrily on his lips.

By now the blond was able to feel Gilbert's erection pressing against his ass, already so hard Oz was sure it strained against his panties. But he paid no mind to that– he just continued to rut against him while claiming his lips, saliva dripping down Gil's chin just to be licked off by Oz's hungry tongue. As the older male panted opened-mouthed Oz took the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, tasting the unpleasant taste of cigarettes on his tongue.

Their tongues pressed together sloppily, sending sparks of pleasure down their spines. The heat between them gradually rose as they kiss became more heated, their bodies wildly moving against each other to feel each other– but it was not enough, not with Gil's clothing between them. Oz abruptly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips just to be licked away by the blond. Their lips were red and swollen by now and Gilbert shuddered at the sight of his master, all flushed and his eyes clouded with arousal. His cock rested abandoned against his stomach, flushed with heat and dripping with pre-cum. As much as Gilbert wanted to lean forward and take his member in his mouth, he resisted, knowing that Oz already planned everything out.

_It was always Oz who came up with dumb ideas, really._

"Hurry up, your clothes, gone..." Oz muttered under his breath, already tugging at Gilbert's dress. He, however, just sighed in response. Why did he want him to put it on in first place?

"You know, haah, it'd be better if I didn't dress up, don't you think?" he asked honestly, locking eyes with the blond, who just blankly stared at him.

"No..." he began in a breathless whisper, "You're cute like this, ahh, I get excited just by looking at you.." he whimpered and started tugging at Gil's dress once more, looking at him with pleading eyes.

The older man propped himself up on his elbows and Oz started undoing the zipper at the back of the dress, pulling it down impatiently. The blond stared at the other's pale chest, pure of any damages expect the scar that run diagonally along his chest. Oz touched it shyly, a little apologetic at that, a nostalgic smile on his lips. He didn't feel bad about that anymore, at least he tried to after Gilbert kept insisting it was fine, kept hugging him and whispering sweet encouraging words into his ear.

As the blond moved a little on Gilbert's lap, the man couldn't suppress a small whimper escaping from his lips. Oz's mind was too hazy with lust to register that, so he simply started kissing Gil's neck, nibbling and sucking on the subtle flesh. He could feel the other's hand wandering to grab him by the waist, but he paid no mind to that, occupied with leaving marks on the other's throat.

Suddenly, Gil flipped the frail boy over so he was on his back and hovered over him, smiling a little at the shock in Oz's eyes. But soon, he relaxed again.

"I didn't know you could be dominant," Oz smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer.

A faint blush appeared on Gilbert's cheek at that comment, and he mumbled something barely audible, his voice muffled against Oz's skin.

"Well, it's so I can take my clothes off," Gil quickly replied, embarrassed.

Oz chuckled, releasing his grip on Gilbert and started tugging on his dress once more, now being able to pull it over his hips and down to his thighs. As it brushed against his straining erection, a sigh left the raven-haired man's throat and he shifted a little in order to kick the dress off completely. The only things left were his panties and the thigh-highs, but soon Oz's impatient hands found his panties as well. He rubbed the twitching bulge there, exhaling a little.

_Gil really wanted him._

The thought made him happy and excited at the same time, and he pulled the panties down, watching closely how his erection sprung free from it's restrictions. Gilbert kicked the panties off completely as Oz quietly watched him. Having noticed his stare, Gil got a little flustered and averted his gaze.

"You… got big down here as well," the blond commented, and the other noticed how his cheeks turned a shade darker, as well.

The raven-haired man was at a loss for words and blankly stared at the blond. Oz grinned in return, sitting up and pushing the other onto his back again, the force making the older man yelp in surprise.

"O-oz, you–"

Gilbert couldn't finish his sentence, interrupted by Oz claiming his lips once again. But this time, his movements were sloppy and without any sense. His mind was too clouded with pleasure at this point to care– all he wanted was to feel the other and he finally was going to get it.

"Nngh, Oz, haah–" he panted against the blond's lips, savoring a whine in return.

Oz started to rock his hips slightly, his erection pressing against Gil's. Both of them moaned at the friction and the younger male couldn't resist biting on Gilbert's bottom lip, listening to the painful hiss he let out with delight. He could taste the metallic taste of blood on his tongue and he nipped and sucked on his lip further, his hips slightly speeding up. Oz could feel the other's erection twitching against his and that excited him even more, heat coursing through his veins.

He pulled away from the kiss, watching how Gil's face twisted with pleasure as he rocked his hips in a steady rhythm. His eyes were half-lidded, blush tinting his cheeks in a faint pink color. His lip was still bleeding from where Oz had bit him earlier, and Oz noticed that he was drooling as well. Oz could have come from the sight alone, but he held back. After all, he wasn't done with him yet for tonight.

Oz's eyes casted downwards, watching how his member rubbed against Gil's, their body fluids mixing together and acting as lubricant. He noticed how much bigger Gilbert was in comparison and whined a little, because he knew the other would be inside him next. After all, he had waited for this all day.

"I-if," Gil suddenly started talking, his voice hoarse, "If you stare like that, nngh, I-it's embarrassing..." he mumbled, averting his eyes.

A smirk danced across Oz's lips as the other's face turned a shade redder, his eyes hidden under messy, raven hair. He brushed some of the messy strands away, looking into his amber eyes.

"Don't worry, ah.." the blond began, a moan interrupting his sentence as Gil started jerking his hips a little as well, "You can, haah, see everything of me, too. In fact, I want you to look."

Gil was dumbfounded at Oz's honesty and he couldn't help but stutter.

"Well, I-if, that's what O-oz wants..." he said obediently, biting his lip in embarrassment.

Huffing out a breath, Oz stopped the movements of his hips, ignoring the other's confusion as he licked and sucked on his own fingers, wetting them with a great amount of saliva. Putting his hand behind himself, he started probing at his entrance, pushing two fingers in with ease. Having the plug inside him for a whole day helped him loosen up, but he was making sure it wouldn't hurt by stretching himself out. Gilbert watched in awe as the blond fingered himself, pants escaping his lips. Oz twisted and scissored his fingers inside himself until he felt he was stretched enough.

Licking his lips, he pulled them out and smiled at Gil.

"Gil, I love you so much," he confessed and straddled the other's hips properly, "So I'm going to make you feel really good, and I'd appreciate if you'd scream my name," he chuckled, and gripped Gilbert's cock, feeling it twitch in his palm.

"Oz..." Gil breathed, his expression dazed.

The blond guided the tip of Gil's cock to his entrance, rubbing a little to tease the older man. It worked – he could hear the other whimper under his touch and it made him smirk. Gil really was cute and easy to mess with. But he himself was getting impatient, so he rocked his hips, forcing all of Gil inside him at once. They both moaned at the same time, Oz cursing a little under his breath because he didn't think the other would feel that big inside him.

He shuddered, supporting his body by gripping Gil's shoulders painfully hard. Impatient, he started to move, slamming his hips up and down the other's length. It didn't hurt at all, especially after all the preparation he had done, and he got lost in the feeling of Gilbert inside him. He buried his face in the crook of the other's neck, sucking and biting at the skin there, leaving tiny marks behind.

Oz could feel Gil's hands gripping his hips, and with all the pleasure clouding his mind he didn't even register what Gilbert was about to do until he started guiding his hips up and down his cock, harder than Oz could ever do.

"Haaah, if you d-do that, I'll, haah, yes, do it harder! I'm, so, you're stretching me out so much, ahh–" Oz mumbled some incoherent word's, his voice muffled by his lips pressing against the other's throat.

Gilbert moaned as he forced his length even deeper inside of Oz, savoring his moans and whimpers. Before he knew it, his hips started jerking upwards too, adding to the force of his thrusts. As he hit a certain spot inside the other, Oz made a sound between a moan and a sob and his nails dug deeper into Gil's shoulders to the point where it started hurting.

Oz upper body rose a little so he could look Gilbert in the face, just to see him almost as disheveled as he was. His bangs stuck to his face by now, his eyes unfocused.

_He only looks like that because of me_ , Oz thought briefly before he leaned forward to kiss him messily.

Their tongues entwined sloppily, saliva dripping down their chins as they kissed. Oz let out a similar noise again as Gilbert hit his sweet spot, his hips trembling. He felt hot all over, his erection straining and forgotten between his legs. Whenever Gilbert thrusted inside him, pre-cum would drip out and stain the other's stomach.

"Haahh, if you're that rough, I'm gonna..." Oz breathed against Gil's lips, smirking a little. He was purposely trying to rile the other up with his dirty talk, and to his amusement it worked.

Gilbert's breath hitched as his movement became rougher and his hands wandered downwards to grip Oz's ass, pulling his cheeks apart roughly. A yelp escaped Oz's lips and he tried to steady his upper body with wobbly arms resting on Gil's shoulders. "If you're, ahh, so desperate to cum, I'll make you," Gil groaned, gripping the blond's ass even tighter than before.

A whine left Oz's lips at that. Gil could actually be pretty dominant when he wanted to be, and it excited him. He shuddered, closing his eyes as his member twitched impatiently between his legs. Oz wasn't sure if he was drooling or not, but something wet dripped down his chin. Perhaps he was drooling. He wasn't aware of anything anymore– all he could concentrate on was the other's cock slamming into him, hitting his weak spot every time.

He cracked an eye open as he noticed Gilbert's movements became more sloppy and erratic, and by his face he could tell he was close to cumming. Oz's swallowed, his throat dry and hurting, but he didn't care. All he could care about was the heat building up in his stomach and how his hips twitched and jerked whenever Gil slammed into him.

"A-ahh, O-oz, _I'm gonna_ –"

A moan escaped Gilbert's throat as he came, emptying himself into Oz and filling his ass to the brim.

"Haaah, Gil, your, cum, inside me...ahh, _I'll!_ "

The feeling of the other's cock twitching inside him and his semen filling his ass was enough to send him over the edge as well, his hips twitching as he released his load on their stomachs and chests. Oz whimpered as the other jerked his hips a little still, riding out his orgasm.

Exhausted and breathing heavily, Oz slumped against the other's chest, not caring that it was sticky and dirty with his semen. Gil wrapped his arms around him but he had barely noticed, already falling asleep. Gil laughed a little at that sight, burying his face into Oz's messy hair.

"Sleep well," he murmured, even though he knew that Oz didn't hear that anymore.


End file.
